


The Whiskey Selection

by how_about_no



Series: Christmas Collection [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/how_about_no/pseuds/how_about_no
Summary: Thinking back, going shopping for your dad’s Christmas present so last minute it’s only an hour until Christmas day was probably a bad idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So if you're just here for Sterek, then you can go on reading and ignore this- but if you ship other things or just like me as an author then stay!
> 
> I'm going to be writing a total of five fics that are christmassy af. I haven't planned them, I only know the ship, so this is going to go well...  
> 16th- Sterek, obviously  
> 19th- Shadowhunters (malec, jimon, clizzy)  
> 22nd- Stucky  
> 24th- Johnlock  
> 25th- Merthur
> 
> Looking forward to spending christmas day writing a merthur fic, and that isn't even sarcasm. Let's see if I can deal with these deadlines when i could barely get through my first term at uni.
> 
> *jim kirk voice* Robyn, out!

Thinking back, going shopping for your dad’s Christmas present so last minute it’s only an hour until Christmas day was probably a bad idea. To be fair, Stiles was prompt with everyone else’s presents. Scott’s puppy calendar and hoodie were bought months ago; Lydia’s nail polish and lipsticks had to be pre-ordered from a website Stiles didn’t even want to think about the price of. He was great at getting presents, really. It wasn’t his fault his dad was a pain in the ass.

 _No Christmas presents this year, Stiles._ He had said, sober for once. _I know neither of us can afford that crap._

Lies and slander! Stiles had been snooping, as he does, and found a bottle of whiskey with a label that had his name on it. He wasn’t that much of a fan of whiskey, but it was a damn present that his dad said he wasn’t getting. Utterly unforgivable, really.

So here Stiles was, narrowing his eyes at the horrible selection of gift boxes in a convenience store a few blocks from his house at 11pm on Christmas eve. Typical.

“Come on, motherfuckers, give daddy some inspiration,” He muttered to himself, running his fingers along the cheesy red and gold designs.

“Daddy kink,” A voice came from behind him and Stiles jumped, clutching a hand to his chest, “Isn’t that a little weird?”

“Don’t knock it ‘til you try-” Stiles started to joke, turning, and cut off when he saw who was stood in the aisle with him. Only Derek Fucking Hale was there, one eyebrow raised judgingly like he used to in high school. Well, when Stiles was in high school. Back then, Derek was the older hot guy that weirdly hung out with the ‘Leather Jacket Crew’ in senior year. It would probably be weird to refer to him by name, right? Derek probably didn’t remember Stiles, so Stiles should pretend he didn’t remember Derek. It had been five years after all.

“I’d recommend the whiskey selection,” Derek gestured to a box directly in front of Stiles, “It doesn’t taste too much like crap and I’m sure your dad would like it.”

“How did you-?”

“You’ve been muttering to yourself for the last few minutes,” Derek smiled, “At least, that’s what I’ve heard of it. You’ve probably been going on for longer than that.”

“Probably,” Stiles narrowed his eyes, “Do you remember me?”

“How could I forget you?” Stiles tried not to blush at that, “You were loud and went to cinema more than any average person. I saw you there nearly every day.”

“You say that with judgement but you had to be there all the time to see me there,” Stiles pursed his lips, “All the time.”

“Touché,” Derek smiled in that way that meant you couldn’t tell if he was laughing at himself or you.

“Hey, do you have family in town or something?” Stiles raised an eyebrow, “How come you’re here for Christmas?”

“My entire family died in a fire,” Derek said bluntly, “I have Isaac.”

“Oh,” Stiles pursed his lips, “I’m sorry. I totally forgot. Wait, Isaac? Lahey?”

“Yeah, he’s like a son now. It’s-” Derek wrinkled his nose- “Weird. He was always like a friend and now I’ve adopted him so,” He laughed, “I have no idea why I’m telling you this.”

“I have a trustworthy face.” Stiles said, circling his dopey grin with a finger.

“Sure,” Derek nodded, “That’s obviously it.”

“Thanks,” Stiles smile grew wider, “I think I’ll get that whiskey selection. Merry Christmas, Derek.”

“Wait,” Derek called out when Stiles started to walk away, “Could I- uh- get your number? We could go for a Christmas drink.”

“Pumpkin spice latte?” Stiles teased, his heart beating out of his chest.

“Sure,” Derek grinned, “Anything you want, on me.”

As Stiles typed his number into Derek’s phone, he thanked God that his dad decided to get him a Christmas present, and that he ended up in a convenience store at ridiculous o’clock.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Sorry if this is a bit shit, I totally forgot I had promised myself to write it.  
> Visit me on tumblr if you want- girlsf0rgirls


End file.
